


Fênix

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, M/M, Songfic, ikki sendo ikki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki está se sentindo estranho já que parece ser o único solteiro (e sozinho) entre a família e os amigos. <br/>Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada e à Toei Company Animation. "You Make me Feel Brand New" é de autoria de Torn Bell e Linda Creed. Cenas antecipadas do romance Afrodite & Mascara da Morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fênix

FÊNIX

 

Ikki chegou de viagem e abriu a porta do apartamento. Não estava cheirando a mofo, o que foi um alívio. Shun ou Mino haviam estado lá para mantê-lo limpo e arejado... Largou a mala na sala e tirou os sapatos. Foi até a cozinha buscar uma cerveja. Preguiçosamente, olhou para a correspondência em cima da mesinha do telefone. Ao se sentar no sofá, seu olhar caiu sobre a mesa de fotos que Shun havia arrumado, para que Ikki se sentisse parte de um grupo. Lá estavam as fotos de todos, Seiya entre Shiryu e Shunrei na praia, Hyoga patinando com Camus, Shun abraçando June numa sorveteria, Milo tocando guitarra com Shaka sentado tapando os ouvidos, Saga, Mú e Shura de bastão, boné e luva de beisebol, Aldebaran comendo o maior cheeseburguer que já se teve notícia, Dohko de óculos escuros, de pé ao lado de uma prancha de surf, Aioros e Aioria de uniforme depois de um jogo de futebol, todos relaxados, em atitudes normais. Ikki gostava de olhar pra eles. Mas a última foto que Shun trouxe andava lhe incomodando. Não que fosse por causa de ser de duas pessoas que ele não suportava muito. Era pela sensação estranha que ele, Fênix sentia ao olhar pra ela. A foto de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte com o sobrinho recém-nascido de Peixes. A irmã de Frô havia tirado sem que eles percebessem, então a atitude era bem natural. Carlo aproximara o bebê do rosto, fosse para beija-lo ou simplesmente sentir o cheiro de neném limpo. Afrodite se debruçara sobre o ombro dele e encostara o rosto no rosto do cavaleiro de câncer, estendendo a mão para tocar no bebê. Era uma foto de família, exalando carinho e bem estar. Ikki se sentia estranho, no começo ironizando sozinho: “quem diria, Máscara da Morte, que você iria acabar assim, tio de vinte pentelhos, até sabendo pegar bebês no colo?”. Ou “aposto que depois, acabaram se beijando, ECA!” Mas era o olhar de Carlo que o incomodava. Um olhar tranqüilo, uma calma, algo que Ikki não sabia explicar o que era... Seu inconsciente lhe diria que o que lhe incomodava era justamente a sensação de fazer parte de algo, de amar e ser amado, a qual Carlo de Câncer acabara se rendendo, ao “casar” com Afrodite.

_ Eu ainda mando essa porra pela janela! – e Ikki levantou-se, para tomar um banho.

Depois do banho, deitou-se na cama, nu, pensando no que fazer. Estava com fome, mas não estava a fim de preparar nada... Talvez devesse ligar e pedir uma pizza... Fez uma careta, a verdade é que não queria comer sozinho... Droga, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Porque de repente se sentia assim? Calou a vozinha interior que lhe sugeria que talvez fosse porque June e Shunrei estavam grávidas, ou talvez porque Afrodite e Carlo uma hora dessas estariam sentados na varanda da casa de Peixes vendo o luar de mãos dadas...

Ligou o rádio, mais pra não ter que ouvir essa maldita voz interior do que outra coisa. E estava tocando:

_“My love_

_I’ll never find the words, my love_

_To tell how I feel, my love_

_Mere words could not explain precious love_

_You held my life within your hands_

_Created everything I am_

Taught me how to live again

**Meu amor**

**Nunca encontrarei palavras, meu bem**

**Pra te dizer como me sinto, amor**

**Palavras comuns não podem explicar um amor precioso**

**Você segurou minha vida nas suas mãos**

**Criou tudo que eu sou**

**Me ensinou a viver de novo”**

Ikki odiava música romântica. Elas lhe faziam lembrar-se de Esmeralda. Só que dessa vez, a face que veio à sua mente não foi de uma loira de olhos verdes, mas um rosto de grandes olhos castanhos.

_ Mino...- sussurrou ele.

“ _Only you_

_Cared when I needed a friend_

_Believed in me thick and thin_

_This song is for you_

_Filled with gratitude and love_

**Apenas você**

**Se importou quando precisei de uma amiga**

**Acreditou em mim de qualquer modo**

**Esta música é pra você**

**Cheia de gratidão e amor”**

Sim, aquela menina atrevida, que não parecia ter medo dele, do seu mau humor, do seu gênio explosivo parecia estar lá todas as malditas vezes em que ele precisava, com uma palavra desagradavelmente certa, seu jeito maduro o acalmando, seu corpo o aquecendo e acolhendo. Ao pensar nisso, seu “amigo” despertou, reclamando atenção. Atenção que Mino era capaz de oferecer...

“ _God bless you_

_You make me feel brand new_

_For God blessed me with you_

_You made me feel brand new_

_I sing this song ‘cause you_

_Make me feel brand new_

**Deus te abençoe**

**Você faz me sentir renascido**

**Pois Deus me abençoou com você**

**Você faz me sentir renascido**

**Eu canto esta canção pois você**

**Me faz sentir renascido.”**

Sem pensar em mais nada, Ikki pulou da cama e começou a se trocar. Iria atrás de Mino, para jantar, fazer amor, descansar, largar daquelas sensações desagradáveis. Ao fechar a porta, a música continuava na sua cabeça, pois um dia Shun a chamou de “melo da Fênix” e ele acabou guardando. E foi dirigindo assobiando:

“ _My love_

_Whenever I was insecure_

_You built me up and make me sure_

_You gave my pride back to me_

_Precious friend..._

**Meu amor**

**Enquanto eu era inseguro**

**Você me amparou e me deu segurança**

**Devolveu meu orgulho**

**Amiga preciosa...”**

Mino escutou a freada brusca e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Era ele! Na certa vinha morrendo de fome, em todos os sentidos. Ao abrir a porta sorriu para aquela visão gloriosa de um homem que vem com os olhos brilhantes de desejo. Mas hoje tinha algo mais. Ikki fez como sempre. Ergueu-a pela cintura e fechou a porta com o pé, esmagando seus lábios num beijo faminto. Enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, ela ria e perguntava:

_ Está com fome?

_ Hm-hm.. de todo tipo... acho que vou te devorar primeiro, depois resolvo a outra... – e buscou o sofá, onde a colocou, já procurando abrir os botões da camisete dela, mordendo os seios por cima do sutiã, segundos antes de tira-lo.

“ _With you I’ll always have a friend_

_You’re someone who I can depend_

_To walk a path that never ends_

**Com você eu sempre terei uma amiga**

**Alguém que eu possa contar**

**Para percorrer uma trilha sem fim.”**

Sensível as sutis mudanças no humor dele, Mino percebia uma ânsia que nem sempre estava ali. Um desespero que o atingia de vez em quando e que ela gostaria de ajudar a terminar. Mas ele era orgulhoso demais pra pedir ajuda ou mesmo reconhecer que a ânsia existia. Então ela caprichava na anestesia. Como agora, ao gemer gostoso ao toque da boca de Ikki em sua barriga ou ao acariciar os cabelos azuis, puxando de leve. Com os dedos nas laterais da calcinha, Fênix os puxou, arrebentando e jogando a peça íntima longe, mergulhando o rosto entre as pernas de Mino, mordiscando a parte interna das coxas até chegar ao centro de tudo, onde enfiou a língua, sugando sua lubrificação. Mino se contorceu, gritando pra tentar aliviar o tesão. Hoje ele estava terrível. Ela teve dois minutos de alívio que foi o tempo que ele levou pra se despir. Foi o suficiente para ela se erguer apesar do protesto dele:

_ Mulher, volta aqui, que eu não terminei com a entrada...

_ Deixa de ser egoísta, Ikki – respondeu ela com a voz rouca e os olhos brilhando. – Eu também quero me servir.

Fênix deu uma gargalhada maliciosa e se sentou à vontade no sofá, sua ereção apontando pro teto. Mino se sentou em suas pernas, beijando e lambendo todo o seu queixo, pescoço, peito, descendo pela barriga, ouvindo ele gemer e arranhar o sofá. Lambeu de leve a ponta do membro latejante, se arrepiando ao ouvi-lo prender a respiração e assustando quando foi erguida e beijada:

_ Essa não! Eu que te torturo aqui, não ao contrário.

Mino nem se importou, se ajeitando para se sentar no colo dele, acolhendo aquele mastro imponente, fazendo ambos gemerem de prazer. Apoiando as mãos em seus ombros largos, a garota foi se erguendo e descendo, numa cavalgada sensual, seus seios sendo acariciados, beijados e sugados enquanto isso, aumentando seu tesão. Puxou Ikki para um beijo molhado e gozou ao sentir os dentes dele em seu pescoço. O mundo girou num vórtice branco quando ele agarrou seus quadris de encontro a virilha dele, gemendo seu nome e derramando-se dentro dela. Acomodaram-se no sofá, sonolentos, em últimas carícias, Ikki encontrando o controle remoto do aparelho de som debaixo da almofada do canto e ligando-o sem pensar. Em outra estação, o melo da Fênix terminava:

“ _Without you_

_My life hás no meaning or rhyme_

_Like notes to a song out of time_

_How can I repay_

_You for having faith on me?_

_You, you make me feel brand new_...

**Sem você**

**Minha vida não tem significado ou rima**

**Como notas de uma canção sem ritmo**

**Como posso retribuir**

**A sua fé em mim?**

**Você, você me faz sentir renascido...”**

“Sim, ela me faz sentir renascido... Como a Fênix que sou... Talvez não seja uma sensação de todo ruim afinal, pertencer a alguém...” E apertou mais a garota em seu abraço, esquecendo de tudo o mais que não fosse aquele momento... Mino sorriu, cochilando. Algo bom estava pra acontecer, com certeza.


End file.
